Rosengrant and Gashokukochuuou Are Dead
by yveltaldarkrai3
Summary: An somewhat absurdist, and occasionally satirical take on the popular Fanfic God Rising, this spin-off focuses on two unmentioned characters in the fic, Grant and Gashokukochuuou, and their journey through the canon.
1. The Absurdity Begins

**A/N: Boy, oh boy, my first GR spinoff. This has been festering in my mind for a while, but here it is! This story will contain snippets from GR, so refer to the disclaimer.**

**GR is not mine. Neither is Overlord. Those belong to their respective creators.**

**Chapter 1: The Absurdity Begins**

… _Great Tomb of Nazarick 6th Floor…_

"A Hole. A Large Hole."

It _was_ a large hole. In fact, this was the first time that the speaker had ever actually approached it. Funny, considering that one of her areas was _on _the 6th floor.

Area Guardian Grant of numerous, unexplained floors slowly stalked, no, _glided_ her way around the hole, eyes peering down into the interior, searching for any form of light. Nothing, of course. That's probably why it was used as a torture pit similar to the Black Capsule or Neuronist's domain. Grant didn't know that though.

A moan drifted up from the pit, followed by a peal of maniacal laughter. Grant stopped her circuit of the hole, and looked down into it. Reaching inside her personal inventory, she removed a shiny copper coin embossed with the head of Ainz Ooal Gown, and tossed it down the hole.

"I wish that-" She started, "Ouch!"

The coin tinkled to the floor from where it had hit Grant in the middle of her wishing. A spider skittered its way from under her dress to pick up the coin. Unexpectedly, it backed away, forelegs raised threateningly.

Grant kneeled down at picked up the coin herself, peering curiously at what exactly had spooked her child.

"Err… hey there." The long, white worm wrapped around the coin trilled nervously, the end that Grant assumed was its head gazed into her uncovered face.

"Hello, Gashokukochuuou." Grant greeted, carefully unwrapping the parasite from her coin, before throwing the coin back into the hole.

"Wha- hey!" The parasite protested, whipping his head back and forth from the hole to the arachnoid, "I came out here to tell you _not _to do that, and you just repeated it!"

"And I came here on orders from Lord Ainz." The arachnoid clarified, the worm parasite stiffening in shock, "Took some time to find you, ya know. I- I have to say. I expected you to be a bit bigger."

"L-Lord Ainz… requests my presence?" Gashokukochuuo asked, curling his body around Grant's claws, "B-But why? And what do you mean _a bit bigger_?"

"_Our_ presence, in fact. And uh, well, based on what _I_ know, aren't you supposed to be my size? Right now, you look like a-a snake." Grant lifted the worm onto her shoulder.

"Hey! I'm the size of a 'medium snake', thank you very much!" The parasite snapped, wrapping himself more comfortably around Grant's neck, "Anyway, was there a specific reason _why_ Lord Ainz wanted _us_, or was it just a general summon?"

"General summon. In fact, I don't even know where Lord Ainz is. I was thinking of trying the Throne Room." The arachnoid opened a [**Gate**] with a murmured command, then they were in the Throne Room. The Throne of Kings gleamed in front of them, the light of the chandeliers reflecting off of its metallic surface.

"Never been up here, honestly." Gashokukochuuo commented after a few seconds of awed silence, "That's a permission reserved for the Floor Guardians, and a special few of us.

"Same here…" Grant added in a hushed whisper, afraid of breaking the stillness that permeated the air.

"_Lord Ainz. A message from Neia."_

"_Neia Baraja? _

Ainz Ooal Gown, Master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, stepped out of a portal of his own creation, his magnificent robes sweeping the ground as he ascended onto his throne. If he took notice of the large arachnoid cowering behind it, he gave no sign of acknowledgement. Behind him followed an entourage of various Floor Guardians.

"Yes, Lord Ainz. She is inquiring about the best way to defend a trade caravan." CZ2128 Delta, the automaton of the Pleiades, followed closely behind Ainz, posture hopeful, but face blank.

"I believe that it would be best to talk to her in person." The Overlord mused, "I haven't seen her in some time either, so that's also a boon. Very well. CZ2128 Delta, inform my faithful servant that she is needed in Nazarick.

Although Grant and Gashokukochuuo couldn't see it, CZ walked through a new [**Gate**] to retrieve her best friend.

"_Your Majesty!"_

A new voice hit the sensory organs of both Area Guardians, confusing them with its intensity. The rustling of robes above them, as well as the spoken, "_Rise, Neia Baraja, it is good to see you again._" caused Grant to freeze in fear.

So the voice had a name… Neia Baraja. Gashokukochuuo moved his head up to her antennae, and spoke in a breathy whisper. "Who is she?"

Grant gave a barely perceptible shrug, glad that she was safely ensconced behind the massive throne.

"_As you wish, Your Majesty, your aid will surely make us successful"_

The slurp of a [**Gate**] opening announced the exit of "Neia", and Grant was able to breathe again. Something about that voice gave her visions of burning cities, and blackened bodies.

As the crowd of Floor Guardians left, Grant moved out from behind the throne at a snail's pace, carefully hiding herself from Ainz's eyes by putting as many pillars as she could between her and the throne.

"Grant. Gashokukochuuo."

The arachnoid froze, turning slowly to face her master, "Y-Yes, Lord Ainz?"

The Overlord beckoned for her to come closer, which she did, the trembling parasite on her shoulders.

"It is good of you to come here early." Ainz rumbled, having ascended the throne. "I have an assignment for you both."

As Grant stared into his face, she noticed his eyes. The glowing orbs held a sinister intelligence, as well as a brutal cunning that spoke of fallen empires and the ashes of enemies. She quivered, fearing his displeasure, and his verdict.

"_Oh God, which one is which… " _Suzuki whimpered, staring between the parasite and the arachnoid, "_Why do they have to both start with "G"?"_

Taking a wild guess, he spoke to the wormlike one, sure that a simpler creature would have a simpler name, "Grant, have you heard of Neia Baraja?"

"No, my Lord." Grant (the real one) replied, "Forgive me for my ignorance, but being an Area Guardian, I have had little contact with the events happening today."

"_Ayy! That was Grant?!" _Suzuki shrieked inwardly, "_Thank goodness they are together!"_

"Ahem, yes. Your lack of knowledge does not displease me. In fact, this mission will be a good chance to expand it, and thus become better in your duties!"

Ainz patted himself on the back for that. It wasn't his best, but it sure sounded official. With a magnanimous followup, he gestured for them to sit. "My loyal servants need not tire themselves for me."

"We are grateful, Lord Ainz." The Area Guardians murmured in harmony, seating themselves upon the richly carpeted floor.

"Now, Neia Baraja is my most faithful servant. Unlike you, who revere the 41 already, she has seen it as her mission, no, her life's work to spread the message of my glory throughout this New World. This, as you know, has been a great boon to me. However, as much as I hate to say it, Nazarick cannot spare its Floor Guardians to help her in every time of need."

Ainz paused to judge the reactions of the Area Guardians. They stared, rapt with attention as usual. Now was a good time as any to strike Undead Pose #97: Heavenly Emperor.

"Being Area Guardians with no current duties, your mission is to follow Neia Baraja, and report back to me with her every action. However, _do not_ interfere in her life _in any way_. She needs to grow on her own. Live through her own hardships. "

Sinking back onto his throne, Ainz added, "The only exception to this rule, is if she is in a life-threatening situation that she can't seem to get out of. If that is the case, you have my full permission to help her, _without_ her seeing you. Let me reiterate, _without her seeing you_."

The Area Guardians bowed frantically, "It shall be done, Lord Ainz. We will be as ghosts to her!"

"That is good to hear. Now leave me, I have work to do."

Grant opened a [**Gate**] stepping into the comfort and safety of her domain on the 6th floor. "That… was intense." She panted, stomach threatening to expel the flesh she had eaten for lunch.

"By the 41, I think I'm shedding!" Gashokukochuuou screeched, "I'm not supposed to shed!"

After they had calmed down, the arachnoid toted the parasite back to his Hole, dropping him off after promising that she would come back later.

She herself prepped in the comfort of her domain, a place so sacred that Entoma wouldn't dare spin webs there. It consisted of an egg.

* * *

_...Hekkeran Termite's Body..._

Curled around his host's liver, Gashokukochuuo tearfully announced his leaving on a journey to his children, promising that he would be home soon. Hekkeran echoed these sentiments through sobs that wracked his now dense body.

* * *

… _Black Justice Training Camp…_

"_No, I'm going to stop time for you, so that you can train for several months or more to prepare yourselves properly." His statement was greeted with awed silence._

* * *

_...The Large Hole…_

"Ready?" Grant yelled down the hole. She was answered by rough, human sobs. Removing a coin from her dress, she tossed it down the hole, making sure that she said her wish quickly this time.

"Let us have a safe journey." She muttered, holding up a claw to catch the coin as it flew out of the Hole.

"Sorry…" Gashokukochuuo sniffled, making his way back to Grant's neck. "I had so many children to say goodbye to. I-I have good faith in them to treat the houses nicely."

"My children weren't so hard to say goodbye to." Grant commented, tossing the coin back in, "Wish I could see Entoma though. [**Gate**]"

* * *

_...Black Justice Training Grounds…_

"What a nice place…" Grant said idly, perching herself on a nearby hill, out of sight of the training Black Justice.

"Hard to imagine this as a training space. I'd rather relax here, honestly. If only there were more animals about. I could make a mobile home!" Gashokukochuuo lamented, "Ah well. Do you see Neia?"

"[**Perception Enhance: Lesser Magnification**]" Grant chanted, the air in front of her warping to provide her better sightlines. "Ehh… there. In front of Sebas."

"What's she-" The Parasitic Floor Guardian stopped, his body recoiling sharply. "By the 41, how did… what… did Sebas just…"

"Killing Intent…" Grant murmured, "Indeed she did. My question is, how powerful _is_ she?"

The arrival of a strange hat cast a spell of silence over the two, and as they watched, Neia put it on her head. The results were unknown, but she looked happy… they thought.

"What does that do?" Gashokukochuuo wondered, "I want to try it on…"

Grant glanced askance at the parasite, whose body was eagerly stretched in the direction of the hat.

"I think it's a world item." She replied, being more knowledgeable about these kind of things since she patrolled outside of the Hole. Strangely, the name Neia hadn't seeped down to her level at that time.

"Now Neia and Sebas are fighting!" Gashokukochuuou exclaimed, "She-She's so _fast_!"

"Incorporation of range and close strikes utilizing speed and precision blows and the use of her sword gives her both a shield and a weapon, as well as a distraction to give her free hand an opening." Grant analyzed, Gashokukochuuou giving her an astounded glance.

"How…"

"Easy. If you've read the amount of books that Ashurbanipal has, you get a sense of weapon handling." Grant replied, " What? I don't just patrol my assigned floor, you know."

"Sure, sure." Gashokukochuuou replied, embarrassed that his pastimes had included eating and sleeping.

* * *

… _Approximately a year later…_

"I… I never want to come here again…" Gashokukochuuou said queasily. The constant terrain changes had left the parasite in a constant state of turmoil. Beside him, Grant was curled up in a ball, trying to get some sleep.

"_Intruder?"_

Gashokukochuuou's head darted over to behold the 8-Edge assassin hovering over him curiously.

"No no! Go away!" He hissed furiously, raising his upper body like a snake, "I'm an Area Guardian of the Hole!"

"_I do not know of a Hole" _The 8-Edge replied flatly, "_Therefore you are an intruder."_

"Fuck." Gashokukochuuou cursed, dodging the first strike of the 8-Edge Assassin, "Grant! Grant!"

Slowly waking from her drowsiness, the arachnoid beheld her partner being attacked by an 8-Edge assassin. In response, she did what any sane being would do.

"Die!" She screamed, slamming a small insect-axe down on its back. The bewildered 8-Edge turned to face this new threat, only to get an axe to the face. It toppled slowly, nearly crushing the parasite.

"You didn't need to fucking kill it!" Gashokukochuuou shrieked, "Oh Ainz, we killed a loyal servant of Nazarick!"

"Ah… oh… uh… Can Lord Ainz revive it?" Grant asked sheepishly, nudging the dead body, "I mean, if not, I haven't eaten in a while."

"Eating a servant of Nazarick?!" Gashokukochuuou said incredulously, "We need to revive him!"

"Respect for the dead!" Grant trilled, already tearing the sharp legs off of the meaty body, "Want some?"

Gashokukochuuou turned away in disgust, electing instead to watch as Lord Ainz invited the entirety of Black Justice into a [**Gate**], with a last resounding cheer of "_Long live Ainz Ooal Gown"_

"Grant, come on. They're gone." He said, "We gotta follow Neia."

"Ire be 'ere i' a shec." She said around a mouthful of flesh, "Thish 'ood ish 'oo 'itter."

If Gashokukochuuou had eyes to roll, they would have fallen out of his head already, "Just open the [**Gate**]."

* * *

_...Tinamoc's Caravan…_

The caravan trundled along, escorted by newly uniformed Black Justice members. Not one noticed the finely dressed, shapely woman that sat on a cart of goods, neither did they notice the fine, fleshy necklace she wore around her neck.

"How the hell does _that_ disguise you?" Gashokukochuuou wondered, nodding towards the mask bug that Grant wore, "I mean, it doesn't move!"

"Eh? This is able to fool anybody! Just watch."

She leaned over to the Member of Black Justice next to her, and asked, "So… how's your day going, hu- good sir?"

"I-I'm sorry?" The man looked confused at being asked the question so nonchalantly, "Fine, I guess. I mean, every day is great when serving Lord Ainz Ooal Gown."

Grant nodded, satisfied, then resumed her original posture. "Told you." She said smugly.

"Wha- but…" Gashokukochuuou started, "Ah, forget it."

_We'll stop here for the night!" _The passionate voice of Neia Baraja carried over the heads of the Caravaneers, ending at the antennae of Grant.

"Heh. The beginning of our journey, huh. How'd we even get here anyway? Like, at one moment, we were in the throne room, then here."

Gashokukochuuou said.

"It is rather crazy." Grant responded, "Especially considering the fact that we probably won't be seeing our children for a long time. Neia is pretty strong, which means she'll be alive for quite some time."

"_Neia Baraja! I challenge you to single combat!"_

A large, beefy man toting a large shield and a longsword approached the Pope, his piercing eyes spearing her with their warrior like gaze.

A ring of people decided to form around the pair. Grant scrambled to find a place before all the good spots were taken.

"_Ooohhh!" _The crowd around her exclaimed at a probably witty comeback that the arachnoid had just missed.

"_Give me blunted arrows, wooden heads."_

Grant's eyes widened. It looked like they were going for unconsciousness rather than death. Lucky for her. That meant she didn't have to step in, blow her cover, or do anything too rash. Gashokukochuuou was silent, knowing that to speak would blow their cover, but his body was shivering in anticipation.

The fight was quick. The blows, harsh. But when it was over, Neia was left standing.

"_Since I won, well… drinks are on me! A beer for every man and woman who bet against me… after all, you kind of bought it anyway!"_

The crowd laughed around the Area Guardians, before moving away to claim their free drinks. Grant found herself holding a mug of beer, back on her cart of goods. Far away from the glow of firelight, she was able to relax and enjoy the treat, along with Gashokukochuuou, who passed out with the first sip.

* * *

_...Day 5…_

Five days, and the hangover still hadn't faded. Grant was forced to perform healing magic in secret to eliminate it completely, while Gashokukochuuou watched for any human presence.

"Remind me to never drink a beer again." The arachnoid gasped, finally free of the pain that had plagued her head.

"You won't get any argument from me." The parasite replied, allowing himself to be picked up and placed onto her neck, "That stuff is disgusting. How do humans drink it?"

"Hell if I know."

Two seconds later, they arrived at the sight of a pitched battle. Arrows littered the ground alongside corpses of Demihumans. Grant cautiously looked around, then sawed an arm off of one before storing it in her inventory.

"I can't handle bread anymore!" Was her reasoning.

"_Hey! Got a survivor over here!" _

Grant looked up to see a Black Justice member checking her over for injuries. "How'd you get over here?" He asked, leading her back to the cluster of wagons, "Did you hear what Pope Neia said?"

"Eh… yes?"

"And this is where you decided to hide? In the battlefield? My God, you either have guts, or you're stupid." The Black Justice member chuckled, leaving her in the wagon circle before going off to hunt more survivors.

* * *

_...A small unnamed village..._

"I'm starting to think that this is going to be harder than I thought…" Grant said out loud, watching the bodies get piled in the middle of the town square as Neia gave a passionate speech. "Think about it. We're going to have to stay undercover this entire time.

"Yup." Came the sullen reply.

They returned to the caravan, and Grant started to write a letter to Lord Ainz. While [**messaging**] him would be a safer option, there were too many people around for her to do it in secrecy. She wrote it in blood, and sealed it in webbing.

A rider. She needed a rider to send this to her Lord Ainz.

"Good sir!" She said jovially, approaching a man on a horse, "Mind bringing this to His Majesty, the Sorcerer King?"

"I can't do it directly, but- AH! Lady Neia! Would you like these letters sent?"

The Pope wordlessly handed the two missives she had written, to the rider. She passed Grant without a word, and returned to the caravan. The rider thundered off, ignoring the arachnoid.

"Thanks to you too…" Grant murmured sarcastically, stomping back to her wagon, and placing the letter inside her inventory.

"Night then, Gashokukochuuou." She said, laying on the cold ground. Her dress provided some insulation.

"Night, Grant." The parasite whispered back, using her ample chest as a comfy bed.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**Betaed by the Usual Gang**


	2. Of Blood and Paper

**A/N: Covers chapters 7, 8, 9, and parts of 10.**

**Chapter 2: Of Blood and Paper**

_... Tinamoc's Caravan..._

Green grass, bright sun, no crazy, random, pointless attacks on the caravan. All was good. Grant laid on her back in her cart, Gashokukochuuou curled up on her stomach. The parasite was enjoying the sunlight on his pasty back, while the arachnoid busied herself with folding a scrap piece of paper.

"Hey, hey Gashokukochuuou!" She said excitedly, upsetting the peaceful parasite. "Look what I made!"

"What...?" He groused, raising his head. "This better be good."

Grant opened her claw to reveal an intricate... rectangle.

"It's Lord Ainz's head!" She exclaimed, "Not my finest work, but-"

"Give it here." Gashokukochuuou snapped, wrapping his body around it, and pulling it towards him, "You shame Lord Ainz with this."

He started folding, weaving his body around to hold down corners, while using his weight to actually press down. As he did so, he continued to talk, "You spent _Three Hours_ on this thing?"

"Well, I can't really say." Grant replied, hypnotized at the speed at which Gashokukochuuou was folding, "Time flies on this cart."

"There!" Gashokukochuuou finished, pushing the folded paper towards Grant, triumphantly.

"It's a square." Grant commented, inspecting it.

"What are you talking about?!" Gashokukochuuou argued, "It's Lord Ainz!"

"No, it's a sq-"

"_Er... ma'am, are you okay? Would you like some water?"_

Grant glared down at the Black Justice member assigned to her cart, "I think I'm fine, _sir_."

"_Teck."_

"What?"

"My name is Teck. Teck Brancovis." The Black Justice member said, bowing at his waist slightly, "Sorry for bothering you."

"Grr..." Grant grumbled, rolling over on her cart, "How the hell do I avoid this stuff..."

"_Caravan, halt!" _

The piercing voice of Neia Baraja, Pope of Black Justice, rang through the still air. The smell of burnt flesh reached the two Area Guardians before the sight did.

"So _that's_ why there haven't been many demihuman attacks." Grant exclaimed, peeking over at the still-smoldering village.

The Black Justice member next to her cart ran off, aiding the rest in burying bodies. Grant made to get up, but backed down under the implied glare of Gashokukochuuou.

"Don't draw any more attention to yourself than you have already." He nudged her with his head, "We're supposed to _watch, _not _act_."

Grant did just that, watching as the gathered members of Black Justice hunted through the rubble for survivors. After a while, she started folding paper again.

* * *

_...an unspecified amount of time later..._

"Ma'am, why don't you make yourself useful."

"Huh?"

The arachnoid, now awake, drowsily beheld the carefully neutral face of Teck, the BJ member escorting her cart.

"I said, that every one of us has made his or herself useful in some way, so why don't you make yourself useful. We've stopped for the night anyway."

"Gr... Fine!" Grant hopped off of the cart, dress pluming out as she landed in front of Teck. "What do you want me to do?"

Around her neck, Gashokukochuuou was panicked. This was counterproductive to everything that Lord Ainz had told them. Barely audibly, he whispered, "Don't do _anything _too important."

Grant was led over to a cauldron, in which soup was busy being prepared. Coincidentally, this was right next to where Neia and Tinamoc were eating. Grant and Gashokukochuuou couldn't believe their luck as they made themselves busy over it.

"Grant, what are you doing?" Gashokukochuuou whispered, watching her reach sneakily into her inventory.

"This soup looks so _bland_." She whispered back, letting the crackling fire mask her words, "I'm just adding a little flavor."

Before the parasite's horrified, but nonexistent eyes, Grant tore chunks of meat off of the demihuman arm, and tossed them into the roiling surface of the liquid.

"Are you insane?!"

"Hm... looked better when Entoma did it." Grant commented, stirring the soup.

"_Tell me more of the Sorcerer King and of his justice."_

Finally satisfied with the results, she poured it into two bowls, carrying them over to the chatting main characters. Placing it down next to them (ignored as usual), she stepped back to wait on them.

Hours passed. Too many hours. By the steady breathing of Gashokukochuuou around her neck, she could tell that he had already fallen asleep. It wasn't that Neia's sermons were boring... okay, they kinda were. Only to the Area Guardians, however. They had quite literally lived under Ainz Ooal Gown, so it was rather redundant, listening to fantastic tales of their master.

"_Oh thank Ainz, they're going to sleep..." _Grant thought, finally released from her servant duties. She hoped to get at least a few hours of sleep before they started moving again. _Hopefully._

_...the next morning..._

"Why don't _we_ get a horse?" Grant bemoaned, walking through the brush that lined the side of the road.

The sounds of rioting had begun earlier, and predictably, Neia Baraja herself had elected to check it out. Naturally, that meant the two Area Guardians were to follow her. Unfortunately, Neia had taken a horse, which meant that the mountless Guardians were forced to walk. And walk they did.

"Back off!" Gashokukochuuou seethed, intimidating a curious squirrel that had attempted to sniff him.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Grant offered, cutting another thin branch with the blade-bug that she had been carrying.

"Would you like _me_ to carry _you_?" Gashokukochuuou shot back.

"Can you?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

Gashokukochuuou didn't answer, and a second later, Grant knew why. To her arachnoid senses, the smell of blood permeated the air. It took another second to detect where it was coming from.

"What a nice house." Grant said, picking up her partner, and opening the backdoor. "It doesn't smell like blood in here though."

"That's because it was coming from outside." Gashokukochuuou replied, "Wait... is there an upstairs to this place?"

"Yup." Grant confirmed, "And I smell it too. It's weaker, but I can still detect it."

Scaling the stairs, the arachnoid and parasite passed by hanging sigils, and religious-looking symbols. Neither cared though, they were fixated on the scent.

Gashokukochuuou squirmed over to a dresser, and disappearing under it, uttered an exclamation.

"What is it?" Grant asked. She cursed herself for not having the foresight to bring at least _one_ of her children along.

Gripping the tool in his circular mouth, Gashokukochuuou dragged it out into the dim light. "Ah 'own 'ow." He mumbled around it.

"Is that a mattock?" Grant asked, bewildered, "Why does it smell like blood?"

Gashokukochuuou rippled his body in a shrug, "I don't know, but shouldn't we be finding Neia? Hell, why'd we come into this house anyway?"

"I-I honestly don't know." Grant replied, "It just-"

"Felt right. Yeah." The parasite finished. "Hmph."

Upon exiting the house, they found themselves in town square, where a crowd of people were gathered. Neia was standing on a raised platform, next to a man that Grant assumed was the mayor.

"_There is one of these for each of you if you're back here quickly."_

A child pushed past Grant, causing her to grumble in annoyance. Seconds later, he pushed past her _again_, this time wielding a sharp instrument that looked and smelled suspiciously like the one that the Area Guardians had encountered earlier.

A man spoke up from in front of her, announcing that, "_They got no blood on them, couldn'ta been anyone here."_

"Well, actually-" Grant started, before Gashokukochuuou quite literally stopped the flow of air to her lungs.

"No attention." He hissed.

Neia had already taken action, placing the three Mattocks against the wall of a house. As Grant began arguing furiously with Gashokukochuuou about his usage of violence to quiet her, flies began to quietly gather around the mattock they had encountered earlier. The Priest's mattock, to be exact.

Their argument continued, even through the Priest's angry howling, Neia's furious retort, and the roar of the crowd as she broke his jaw.

* * *

_... outside of the unnamed village. Tinamoc's caravan..._

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

It hadn't been much of a struggle getting back to the caravan, especially considering that they were literally parked outside of the village now. With some tricky cleaning magic (Entoma approved), Grant had managed to get the worst stains off of her dress.

Now the Area Guardians, feeling abashed at their argument, had awkwardly apologized during their down-time. A small festival had been set up, celebrating merchants.

"Neia." Gashokukochuuou said.

"Right. Neia."

Set on their goal, the Area Guardians sought to find the Pope in the crush of people, Black Justiciars, and Merchants. It wasn't an easy feat, but soon, they found her walking into a building followed by the mayor.

It was then, that they found themselves peeking through a window. Grant had her back to the windowsill, while Gashokukochuuou used her head as a perch.

"What are they saying?"

"What? You think I can read lips?" The parasite whispered, "I'm sure it's not anything important though."

"Right... I think we should go then."

"Agreed. Neia's safe. That's all that matters."

_...a few uneventful days later..._

"Hey Gashokukochuuou-" Grant said.

"Call me Gash." The parasite said, absentmindedly.

"Uh, alright _Gash_. Look what I made." Grant unveiled the paper she had been folding for the past few days.

"Yes... it's a triangle. What of it?" The parasite asked patiently.

"Huh. I was sure that it was Lord Ainz." Grant murmured, "Agh!"

"Whoa..."

In front of the Area Guardians, a pitched battle raged. As they watched, Neia Baraja chopped the head off of a centaur, clearing the biggest demihumans like a boulder clearing grass as it rolled downhill.

"That's a dead horse." Grant commented, moments before Neia's equine took a spear through its neck.

"And that's a dead Centaur." Gashokukochuuou added as a furious Neia gutted the aforementioned demihuman.

* * *

_...after the battle..._

Grant giggled, _literally giggled_ as she looted a dead demihuman that had died closer to their cart. Gashokukochuuou darted his head around at the strange sound.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Look at all this food!" She exclaimed, "The rest of this stuff is worthless, but _the meat_."

"I'd prefer one _live_ if you don't mind." The parasite muttered, pulling a strip of flesh off of the dead creature. While he was more of a nutrient absorber, he could still eat solid foods.

All around them, happy and chattering townsfolk were busy looting the rest of the bodies. Grant secreted away hers in her vast inventory, then picked up Gashokukochuuou. "Ready to find Neia?"

"Sure."

And that's how they found themselves inside of the mayor's basement, Grant disguised as a servant. Next to her, was a bubbling pot of stew.

"No." Gashokukochuuou warned, "Don't you dare-"

"Flavooor." Grant grinned, tossing in a few pieces of flesh, "They should cook well."

"Damn it... humans don't like _flesh in their soup_. Trust me. I live in one." If the parasite could facepalm, he would have.

"They didn't complain last time." Grant said, sadistically.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY DIDN"T KNOW!" Gashokukochuuou screamed, his voice muffled by the thick stone.

"Too late!" She sang.

"Just... just stick to the damn plan." The parasite grumbled, wriggling around Grant's hand.

As she brought the bowls of soup out to the gathered group, Gashokukochuuou hid under one. He would listen in on Neia, and be picked up by Grant when she returned back to pick them up. It was a risky plan, but the only way to eavesdrop without them being too suspicious.

"Good luck." Grant whispered before entering the room.

Neia and her group started to eat, the priest questioning her on the Library of Ashurbanipal. Hidden under the mayor's bowl, Gashokukochuuou heard a gurgling sound that could only mean someone had choked on their stew.

"_How... can you say such a thing?"_

As the parasite listened to the description of horrors that Neia had experienced in the war, he couldn't help but feel... bored. It was just so... boring... to him. Soon, he felt sleep overtake him, and he dreamed about his children.

The last thing he could hear, was the priest saying, "_I do believe this is the best meal I've had in quite some time." _In fact, a close observer would notice a slight smile stretching it's way across his small mouth.

An hour later, he was roused from his slumber by Grant, who was back on her cart.

"Wha-? How'd I get here?"

"I got you out as planned." The arachnoid explained, "Funny thing, really. No one noticed you. _At all_, I mean. Like, it's crazy!"

"Urgh. I think I want to sleep some more. Wake me up next time something happens." Gashokukochuuou fell back asleep, Grant setting him down on her now close-to-empty cart.

* * *

_... Prart..._

"Oi, wake up."

Gashokukochuuou gave a small groan, rolling his long body over to glare at Grant, "It's been _two minutes_."

"I- Has it really?"

"Yes..."

"Hm. Anyway, we're outside of a large city. Neia's heading up to the gate. Talking with the guard. Ooh... he just pissed his pants. You're missing the best parts, Gash."

"Thanks for the commentary, _Grant_." The parasite grumbled, resuming his place around her neck.

The entrance of the city was spectacular, but _inside_ was a different story. Prostitutes, war orphans, lazy laborers. Gashokukochuuou even noticed a sewer slime, something that he likened to Solution Epsilon.

"Why Solution? Isn't she, like, a bathing slime?"

"Mm? I thought she was a sewer slime."

Beside her cart, Teck gazed around in disgust. As a Black Justice member, he was supposed to be stopping this kind of stuff from happening. Even worse was the fact that he had grown up in Prart.

Noticing that Neia had ridden ahead, Grant went up on her knees to see if she could see where the Pope had ridden off to.

"_Get down!"_ Teck whispered, pushing her down into the cart. When she turned to reprimand him, he jumped up into the cart with her, and spoke in a harsh whisper, "_Listen, this city has changed since I've last been here. A woman of your... appearance wouldn't make it two seconds without being caught in a dark alley, if you know what I'm saying."_

"I can handle myself, thank you very much." Grant said coldly. At the pressuring from Gashokukochuuou, she also added, "Thanks for the advice though," in a warmer tone.

"Town Square." The parasite suddenly said, waiting for Teck's boots to hit the ground, "I bet Neia is at Town Square. It's open, and perfect for preaching."

"Good idea, Gash. Hey uh... Teach, right?"

"Teck." The Black Justice member corrected, "And yes?"

"Could you take me to Town Square? Since you're a guard, you can help me, right?" Grant pleaded.

"Uh, why do you need to go?"

"I want to see if Neia will preach there. It's open enough, and based on the city's squalor, I'm sure she'll have something to say about it."

Teck nodded thoughtfully, "I _am_ always up to hear another one of Neia's sermons. Alright. I'll take you on one condition. Stick by me at all times, and don't make eye contact with any of the guards. I want to avoid fighting my kinsmen."

"Deal!" Grant said happily, hopping down from the cart. Teck lowered the arm he had extended to help her down, and started the walk towards the large, open square. It was slow going, especially since Teck insisted on advancing cautiously. They got there though, just as Neia ascended the fountain.

"_People of Prart, I would know how you live!" _The visored eyes of the Pope scanned the crowd, waiting for one person to call out.

"_Poorly!" _Was the first answer. This sparked shouting from the rest of the crowd gathered, lamenting their situation, and how it wasn't getting better. Through all this, Teck's eyes were shining as he saw how much Neia cared about the wellbeing of his home-city.

"She's a really great orator." Grant commented, "Reminds me of a guy named Hit-"

"_Ay you lot, go back to your lives, and you up there, get down, no public gatherings without official permission!"_

"Bastards!" Teck shouted, outraged. He wasn't the only one. Neia's response to the guards had sparked the crowd into a fury.

A circle slowly formed, and before the eyes of the People of Prart, Neia beat the guards into submission.

"Is she... spanking them?" Gashokukochuuou, a near morbid tone of glee in his voice.

"Yes, she is..." Grant confirmed.

Teck's eyes were shining with glee, and new respect. It wasn't often that he, or anyone got to see such humiliation against arrogant bastards. If anyone could do it though, it was Neia Baraja, Pope of Black Justice, and a trusted human of Ainz Ooal Gown. Looking back at Grant, he was surprised to find her gone.

* * *

_...another part of Prart..._

"Fuck. We're lost, aren't we?"

Grant snorted, "Course not. This _is_ where we left our caravan, right?"

"Uh... do you see a Caravan?" Gashokukochuuou made an exaggerated motion of looking around, then flopped back around her neck, "Cause I don't!"

"Well... uh... this is an open space. Maybe Neia will make another speech?"

"You'd better hope so."

They never expected the crowd of people, following a triumphant looking Neia, approaching the ruined fountain in the center of the square that the Area Guardians were in. There was never a shortage of broken fountains in this city.

"_When thugs come to demand coin so that your shop doesn't burn, stand against them!"_

"How many people... Ainz save us. At least we can observe her without calling _too _much attention to ourselves." Grant gasped, holding a hand to her chest.

"Watch the claws. _Watch the claws!"_ Gashokukochuuou spat angrily, squirming farther up her neck. He almost missed what happened next.

"_Take them if you can, kill them if you can't!"_

A wizened old priest, his hands outstretched into claws, shrieked madly. A hand grabbed Grant's upper bicep, causing her to flinch and turn, only to stare into the wild eyes of Teck.

"Where the hell did you go?" He screamed over the chaos, "Get back to the caravan! I have to help defend my kinsman!"

"_Black Justice! Protect the people! Protect them all!"_

It was then, that Grant found herself forced into combat with a pair of spear-wielding guards.

"Let's go human worms!" She shrieked, overturning their expectations of an easy fight as she launched herself towards them, axe ready.

**End**

**Betaed by the Usual Gang**


	3. Lord Ainz did what!

**A/N: This will cover the rest of Chapter 10, and continue with 11, 12, and 13.**

**Chapter 3: Lord Ainz did what?!**

_... Prart. A pitched battle..._

"Leave it! Leave it!"

Grant dropped the arm she was holding, just in time to parry the blow of a sword-wielding guard that had made his way behind her. His sword shrieked along her axe, as she hooked it out of his hand. Gashokukochuuou, being the mad parasite that he was, leapt off of her neck, and wrapped himself around the guard's own.

"_People of Prart, get behind us, we will not let them hurt you again!"_

"No shit!" Grant screamed, bloodlust high, and attitude optimistic.

A wall of city guard uniforms, occasionally intermixed with the bright splotches of Black Justice members as well the drab clothing worn by citizens, was all she saw at this point. An arrow poked its way through the head of Gashokukochuuou's victim, robbing him of a potential house.

His shriek of, "Damn it!", was lost among the roar of citizenry, as _they_ also clashed against the guards that had oppressed them these countless months.

"How in the hell did you learn to fight like this?!" Teck shouted, emerging from the sea of humanity.

Grant slammed a loose rock against the head of a guard that was frantically blowing a horn before answering, "Truth be told, I don't know!"

The Black Justice member disappeared again, leaving Grant wondering why exactly he was able to stay for her answer. A thought process that was broken by Neia's shout of, "_Citizens, take up swords and armor, quickly, there is no time to lose!"_

Finding herself shunted into a small ten-man squad, the arachnoid quickly replaced her own axe with a guard's. Gashokukochuuou slithered his way up her sleeve, grumbling about how he wasn't able to secure a _single body_ for himself.

"I'm not even a citizen." Grant hissed to anyone who would actually listen, "I need to get back to- eep!"

Teck dragged her with him, expression furious. "I told you to stick with me! What was going through your mind when I said that?!"

"Eh..." Grant hadn't _really_ been listening to him speak. Somehow, visions of Entoma on a cooking show had been going through her mind lately.

"Fucking- Augh! Just-Just follow me, I need to go help Pope Neia anyway!" Teck dragged her by the sleeve as he ran after the retreating mob. It was almost comical really, a medium height man dressed in runecrafted armor dragging a taller, shapely woman holding a bloodstained battleaxe. It really made one think.

_... outside the Governor's mansion..._

Slowly but surely, people trickled out of the building. In accordance with Neia's commands, they were left alone by the obviously angry mob, and while spat upon, they were unharmed.

"_The rest of you choose the sentence of death?!" _The answering arrow confirmed the decision.

"FBI, open up." Grant murmured, watching the Black Justice team move into the building. Images of black-suited humans smashing through windows went through her mind, something that she had seen in Ashurbanipal.

A disappointed Gashokukochuuou formed a necklace around her neck again, right before Teck turned to her. "I'm going to make sure my kinsman are okay." He said, "You'd better be here when I get back, and when I do, I'm going to have some questions."

He disappeared into the crowd.

"Time to go." Grant announced, leaping over the semi-high wall that separated the nobles from the common rabble. In accordance with her primary mission, she needed to seek out Neia. And where would she be? The main area of fighting, of course!

"Wouldn't it be nice-" Grant started, "For Lord Ainz to have given us something to _track_ Neia?"

"Dunno." Gashokukochuuou replied, peering through the various windows they were passing, "I mean, perhaps this is to improve our knowledge and experiences like Lord Ainz said."

"In that case, Sasug-ulp!"

With the parasite's tail wrapped securely around her mandibles, Grant watched as Neia shouted inaudibly at a fat nobleman. Then, quite audibly, she could hear, "_WORM"._

"AH! That hurt!" Gashokukochuuou whimpered, "Why is worm such a harsh insult? I mean, they're kinsmen to me. I've never seen a worm that looks like _that_."

They never expected a [**Gate**] to open in front of the Pope, neither did they expect the noble to be chucked into it while Neia laughed quite insanely.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can you open a small [**Gate**]? I wanna see!"

"Okay~?" Grant trailed off, but complied all the same. The portal was small enough for the parasite to fit his head into, but that was all he needed.

He saw the governor thrown onto the floor, at the feet of a... frogman? The parasite didn't remember a frogman in Nazarick... then again, he never did leave his Hole, so perhaps he _was_ a new addition.

"_I am the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. And you have chosen to steal from me..."_

"Bad idea." Gashokukochuuou sang quietly.

"_They were only peasants-"_

All of a sudden, the parasite was yoinked out of his entertainment, right before the verdict was passed.

"Nooo!" He howled in frustrated disappointment, right before Grant shoved him into her dress.

"We gotta go." She whispered, "Neia just left the room, and I'm betting that people will be looking for us. Let's go!"

_...still Prart. A few minutes later... _

Neia and members of her Black Justice stood in front of the Governor's mansion. Teck was among them, grinning victoriously.

"_People of Prart, you have shown your strength is enough to give you justice! Well done!"_

Grant fell over the wall, far away from prying eyes. Gashokukochuuou grumbled to himself as she brushed her dress off.

"I was getting to the good part *mumble mumble*."

"Hush, Gashokukochuuou! When we get back to Nazarick, we can _inquire_ about what happened." Grant scowled, not that it could be seen under her mask.

"He'll probably be long gone *mumble mumble*."

"_-a place where corrupt worms hide under their beds rather than face your wrath."_

"Again with the 'worms'." Gashokukochuuou complained, "Again, I _know_ worms that are _ten times_ better than these humans. You know what, we should make the word 'human' a derogatory term!"

"Shush! I want to hear this next part!" Grant interrupted.

"_THIS IS WHAT HE DID TO ME!"_

"To be honest, you could probably hear her, even if I was tal- _BY THE 41!" _

The woman's body was bruised, battered, destroyed. Gashokukochuuou wanted to weep. What pointless destruction of a good house.

"_Sentence?" _Neia asked, referring to the tied up priest next to her.

Nearly everyone in the crowd, Gashokukochuuou included, responded, "_Death!"_

"Hey! We're not supposed to be taking sides, you know." Grant reprimanded, "We have a... " She trailed off, watching the priest's body flop, dead, to the stage. "Death!"

The next few priests were a mix of death and innocence. Two exiled, which Grant was disappointed in, and another executed. She hoped to retrieve that one's body later.

"_Go to your districts, and select from each district, one whom you will appoint to represent you."_

"Damn. I was hoping to have her stay in this city to govern. Would've made our job a whole lot easier." Grant muttered, "Ah well, I love democracy."

"Grant. She's gone."

"What?" The arachnoid searched the stage for Neia, and sure enough, no sign of her.

"She went inside." Gashokukochuuou illuminated, "The governor's mansion, I mean."

"Gr... back over the wall then."

_... Nazarick... _

Squashed behind a pillar, Grant could do nothing but grit her teeth, and hope she wasn't seen. What prompted her to [**Gate**] over into Nazarick, possibly the safest place in the world, in order to watch Neia eluded her. Something that Gashokukochuuou berated her for.

"Why! Why!" He whisper-shouted, "Lord Ainz is _here_! She doesn't need to be watched by us!"

Grant just shook her head, mortified at her own stupidity. A bout of laughter from the Floor Guardians, as well as from Lord Ainz himself made her flinch in fear.

"... _but for now, you have a lot to do."_

A [**Gate**] opened and closed. Gashokukochuuou felt like he could actually breath again, while Grant slid soundlessly down the pillar. Her dress made a _flump_ as it settled around her.

"Grant, Gyohukuou. To me!"

"_How did he know?"_ Gashokukochuuou mouthed silently, not that Grant could see it.

Kneeling before the Overlord, the two Area Guardians awaited his verdict.

"Well..." Ainz said, "You came here quickly."

"We come as commanded, Lord Ainz." Grant quavered. Gashokukochuuou nodded his head jerkily in agreement.

"I have heard _nothing_ of you from Neia. Which means you have done excellent work!" Ainz stood up, and rested a hand gently on Grant's head. "Now, do you have a report for me?"

"Y-Yes Lord Ainz." Reaching inside her inventory, the arachnoid removed the letter that she had written who knows how many nights before.

The Overlord reached his other hand down to pluck it from her trembling claw, nodding in satisfaction, "Continue your mission, both of you. You may go now."

* * *

Safely back in the city of Prart, Gashokukochuuou could now speak his thoughts. One such being, "Did... did Lord Ainz forget my name?"

"Did he?"

"He said... Gyohukuou."

Grant adjusted her mask, "What's so wrong with that?"

"I'M NOT A COCKROACH!"

The arachnoid winced as his shout echoed through the silent air. The sound of jangling metal quieted both of them quickly, and silently watching, they beheld a red-robed man with a few links of chain making his way through the streets.

"Where is he going?" Grant wondered.

"Hey, that's the guy that Neia pardoned. You know, the priest?" Gashokukochuuou replied, "Let's follow him. He might lead us to Neia, wherever she is."

"Right."

* * *

_...a soon to be Black Justice temple..._

"Not... what I was expecting." Gashokukochuuou said. The room was filled with people, Black Justice members, priests, and citizenry alike. Grant found herself a seat in the back row pew, and folded her hands in her lap.

"How do you think Lord Ainz does it?" The arachnoid asked suddenly, watching as Neia disappeared into the backroom.

"Does what? Know that we're there. In the Throne Room?"

"No no, I mean how does he inspire so much loyalty in people?" Grant removed the parasite from around her neck, and let him curl around her claws, "For example, look at Neia. She's able to go on these long-ass rants without losing track of what she's saying, and who she's saying it about. How does Lord Ainz inspire _that much_ loyalty in others?"

"Glands?" Gashokukochuuou suggested helpfully, "You know, the thing that allows people to empathize with others."

"He's a skeleton, so I doubt he _has_ them." Grant refuted, "What about his power? Surely a being as powerful as he, can-"

Grant fell silent as Neia entered the room, her boots hitting the floor loudly. As she approached the altar, she called, "_Anyone not know who I am?"_

Grant felt tempted to raise her hand, but under those ferocious eyes, she elected to stay silent.

"_I know why you're here-"_

Grant could hear Gashokukochuuou stifle a snort. Of course Neia wouldn't know why they were there, it would be a failed mission if she did. The next event, a hole in reality appearing behind Neia caused the parasite to jump in fright.

"_Raise your head Pope Neia. You have done well, and I am pleased."_

Grant, now down on her knees, prayed to her own creator that Ainz didn't make eye contact. She wouldn't be able to bear the fright. The Overlord's red eyes swept the ranks of pews, skimming over the kneeled arachnoid without a hint of acknowledgement. He said a few words that were directed to the priests and warriors gathered, then raised his staff.

"_I bless these orders in the name of justice, the dignity of life, and the conquest of both death and weakness." _

A holy light blasted outward, covering the area in a bright, purifying illumination that brought tears to Grant's eyes. She was sensitive to rapidly shifting light levels. Ainz shouted something that Grant didn't catch up on, as she was busy wiping away the tears that streamed down from under her mask.

"_YES!"_

"Wha-What'd he say?" Grant gasped, using her dress to absorb the moisture that was collecting under her mask.

"Something about leaving justice in our... hands." Gashokukochuuou replied, looking around at his nonexistent ones, "You okay?"

"_Now! There are three things..."_

"We better go before she notices us." Gashokukochuuou nudged his partner before curling around her throat.

After leaving, however, they missed Neia's mutter, "_I wish I were a natural at this like the Sorcerer King.", _something that probably could've helped answer their question.

_... Tinamoc's Caravan..._

It had been a boring couple of days. No attacks, no corruption, and worst of all, no good food. Grant had exhausted her supply of demihuman meat. Being a larger arachnoid as compared to Entoma, she burned through her energy reserves much quicker.

Now, she was laying on her back, sleeve covering her mask as she groaned in hunger. Gashokukochuuou was curled up next to her, bouncing with every bump the cart went over.

Teck was still rejoicing over the freedom of his city. So much so, in fact, that he had completely forgotten what he had been about to ask the two Area Guardians. A lucky break for them.

"Gash... you're starting to look very... tasty to me." Grant said, out of the blue.

Gashokukochuuou gave a start, edging away from the hungry arachnoid. "Hey, hey." He said, nervously, "I'm not food. I swear! I'm like a single noodle, nothing special _or _nutritious!"

"You know what I really want right now? A hamburger. Dripping with grease and fat, you know, like the ones that Pestonya makes?" Grant stared dreamily into the fluffy cloud-filled sky.

"I wish there was something that could make it so we didn't have to eat, ya know? A magic item, that would take the place of the physical act of consuming sustenance. The enchantment would have to be applied to a piece of apparel." Gashokukochuuou said.

"Like... like a ring?" Grant supplied.

"Yeah, YEAH! A ring would be perfect! It'd be called, the Ring of Never Eating Anymore!" Gashokukochuuou raised himself up, elated at this new idea.

"A bit of a mouthful, but it's preferable to the pain I'm feeling right now." The arachnoid groaned.

"Smoke."

"Yeah, even smoked meat would be good."

"No, SMOKE!"

Grant bolted upright. Smoke at a time like this could only mean one thing, death. Death meant food, at least for her. Her wagon jolted to a halt, circular formation.

Seeing others doing the same, Grant grabbed Gashokukochuuou and got down on her stomach in the dirt. It was silent. Neia passed in a circuit, either touching the shoulders of the people laying down, or giving them reassuring glances.

Muffled protestations from Gashokukochuuou forced her to roll onto her back. As luck would have it, that was exactly when Neia had approached. If arachnoids could blush, this was when Grant would have.

"Oh... that was awkward... she completely missed your shoulder." Gashokukochuuou commented, Grant curling up in an embarrassed ball.

"Y-yeah... good thing she touched something squishier. It would've been awkward to explain why my shoulder feels so armored." The arachnoid replied, voice muffled under the layers of her dress.

"Hey look, one-eyed girl's back."

"Who?" Grant asked, uncurling.

"Her." Gashokukochuuou replied, pointing his tail towards the leader of the scouting party.

"She has two eyes." Grant replied, confused, "Anyway, shh! Neia's talking!"

"I could've sworn..." Gashokukochuuou trailed off.

"_It's bad. Everybody is dead."_

Grant turned her head towards Gashokukochuuou, eyes sparkling, "Dead? Do you know how much food this will get me?" She whispered.

Gashokukochuuou was silent, and after a moment, Grant could see why. The Black Justice sigil, crudely painted on a banner, was plastered over with another, unknown sign. That wasn't what the parasite was fixated on though.

"_Motherfucker! That absolute bitch! WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON HER-"_

Gashokukochuuou was entranced by the crude language spewing from the Pope's mouth. Grant's motherly instincts took over, and she covered his hearing organs with her sleeves.

"_Remedios._"

Grant removed her sleeves carefully, and draped the parasite, once again, around her neck. The caravan was moving again.

When they arrived at the village, Neia halted the column and rode into the village with a number of her warriors. What they didn't notice, was the shapely arachnoid following behind them.

"Hehehehe. I feel a feast coming along." Grant giggled.

"I'm sure you do." Gashokukochuuou remarked dryly, "Unfortunately, no new house for me."

The burnt village didn't stop the arachnoid, neither did the charred, dead bodies scattered around. Gashokukochuuou was more reserved, looking around in pity, "So many wasted houses..."

He spotted Neia standing next to the one- no, two-eyed girl. Skana was her name, he believed. The Pope's eyes were closed as she held both a dead child and a block of wood. "Grant, don't get too carried away." He warned, "Remember, we're here to watch Neia, not have her watch us."

"Right. I'll just gather a few chunks, then we can hide out somewhere to observe her." Grant replied, already bending over to pick up some corpse meat.

Caravaneers and Black Justiciars started to arrive, most holding shovels or some other digging implement. With her inventory bursting with the meat of slain peasants, Grant disappeared into the crowd, just another merchant helping bury the slain.

"_My lord, I need your assistance."_

Grant's gaze darted over Neia as she bent over the corpse of a young girl. Then... that was when it happened. A portal opened, releasing hellish undead horses, tendrils of crimson fire flickering in place of their manes. The only thought that went through her head, was, "_they must be hard to ride on."_

"_We'll go immediately!"_

Gashokukochuuou didn't miss the glance that passed between Neia and Skana, neither did he miss the warmth that they shared in that glance. Turning his gaze back to his partner, he was surprised to see her actually _digging_ a grave for the girl's corpse.

"Aren't you going to keep her?" He asked.

"I-I don't eat children." Grant admitted, "I know it sounds stupid, but I just... I just can't bring myself to do it. As a mother, something in me recoils at eating something so helpless."

"Hrngh. Never thought of it that way." Gashokukochuuou replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

Grant nodded sadly, "Such a wasted opportunity, and a wasted life." She said, laying the body down in the hole that she made, before covering it, "Such a wasted life..."

**End Chapter**

**Betaed by the Usual Gang**


End file.
